scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Destroido Corp.
, season 1, episode 13. Scarebear , season 2, episode 12. | firstapp= : }} Destroido Corp. was a seedy company in Crystal Cove, known for its flagrant environmental violations and unsound, possibly dangerous products. Notable for its habit of absorbing other companies for their valuable assets, as well as for declaring itself a "sovereign corporation," thus standing immune form local, state, and federal law enforcement, regulation, and taxation. When the gang reset history, Destroido became the complete opposite in the form of Creationex Corp. Employees * Ricky Owens/Mr. E (owner) * Dr. Spike Cavenaugh , season 1, episode 20. * Hugh Dederdee * Kelsepsian * Quest Research Laboratories (subsidiary) * Benson Fuhrman (security) ;Former employees * Ed Machine (CEO; MIA, presumably deceased) * Grandma Moonbeam Products * Gummy Dummies * Nature Slivers Physical appearance Destroido Corp. is a large, dark building with glass doors and a big parking lot. It has two tall chimneys, always sending its polluting smoke in the air. Also nearby, is a river where the company dumps glowing green waste into. History Early history Grandma Moonbeam was CEO of a smaller company she sold to them, and was still employed by them to appear in Nature Slivers commercials. At some point, Destroido bought out Dr. Benton Quest's Quest Research Laboratories and all of its assets. , season 2, episode 14. ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' Season one Three of its employees were attacked by the Cicada Creature. They held a press conference to introduce a lead-filled gelatin candy, Gummy Dummies. Machine said all what he thought the press needed to hear, and simply told them to go after taking their free samples. Insert details here. (Menace of the Manticore) Insert details here. (Pawn of Shadows) Season two Destroido had been polluting the countryside surrounding it for apparently decades, resulting in the creation of various plant and animal mutations and the general destruction of the environment, including the local campground. Those few brave enough to enter the camp grounds were attacked by what appeared to be a giant, mutant bear. The pollution had also devastated George Avocados's family avocado farm. Insert details here. (Heart of Evil) Insert details here. (Theater of Doom) When Ricky locked Pericles out of the Destroido system, the parrot furiously knocked him down stating that he's been nothing but a shoulder for him to perch upon. When Ricky tries to get rid of Pericles, he discovers that Pericles was informed of his treachery by Brad and Judy, so he planted mutated cobra larvae in his spine while asleep, putting him under his control. He announces that they steal the Planispheric Disk from the gang, then destroy them. (The Devouring) Post-Nibiru In the alternative timeline, it became an environmentally friendly organization named Creationex Corp. Appearances * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated ** 113. When the Cicada Calls ** 120. The Siren's Song ** 121. Menace of the Manticore ** 125. Pawn of Shadows ** 212. Scarebear ** 214. Heart of Evil ** 215. Theater of Doom ** 217. The Horrible Herd ** 219. The Devouring References }} Category:Businesses Category:Locations in Crystal Cove Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 locations Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 locations